Un cadeau mortel
by Miklanj
Summary: Harry Potter, arme du côté de la Lumière; Harry Potter, mascotte du ministère; Harry Potter, futur auror; Harry Potter, futur mari de Ginny Weasley. Et si ce n'était pas sa seule option ? Si un cadeau lui était offert ? Celui de tout recommencer, celui d'être juste Harry , celui d'être égoïste pour une fois. L'acceptera-t-il ? (Alternate Universe et Pairing inhabituel)
1. Prologue

_Disclamer : JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire de Harry Potter et ses personnages. Rien ne m'appartient ici. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi que ce que certains appeleraient de l'inceste (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque **les personnages ne sont plus apparentés** ). Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

 **Un cadeau mortel**

 **Prologue**

\- Je suis mort ?

-C'est exact mon garçon.

-Mais, et Voldemort alors ? J'ai échoué ?

Harry baissa la tête alors que son regard se voilait de larmes. Il avait échoué, il avait laissé tomber ses amis, ses professeurs et tout le monde des sorciers.

-Il est mort également Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as effectivement gagné ton duel contre lui, seulement tu étais tellement concentré sur ta tâche que tu n'as pas vu le sort qui t'a été lancé dans le dos.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, ses yeux et ses joues brillant de larmes qu'il n'avait su contenir. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser contre l'une des colonnes de l'immaculé King's Cross.

-J'ai réussi.

C'était un murmure, à peine un souffle.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

Il leva le regard sur son interlocuteur. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Non pas Albus Dumbledore comme semblait le suggérer son aspect physique, mais la Mort personnifiée.

-Maintenant, je vais te faire un cadeau.

-Un cadeau ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas sonner ingrat, mais vous êtes la Mort. Et par définition pour vous Voldemort tout comme moi ne sommes ni bon, ni mauvais. Je veux dire… le fait que j'ai mis fin à cette guerre ne représente rien pour vous.

-En effet mon garçon, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans les effusions humaines. La guerre, la richesse, le pouvoir, les voleurs et les volés; tout le monde finit par mourir qu'ils aient été bons ou mauvais. Cependant Harry, tu as été particulièrement intéressant à observer et je dois avouer avoir de l'affection pour toi. Tu as eu en ta possession les trois reliques et pourtant. Pourtant tu as décidé de ne pas les utiliser pour m'asservir. Tu es resté humble et c'est quelque chose que je sais apprécier, quelque chose qui me fait te considérer comme quelqu'un de bon. Voldemort, ou Tom plutôt, a essayé de m'échapper par tous les moyens et crois-le ou non, ça m'a exaspéré et même vexé. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas eu peur de moi et plus que ça encore, tu as envers moi une attitude bienveillante bien que je t'ai arraché à ta vie. Voilà quelque chose que je peux apprécier.

-Je comprends, Monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Thanatos si tu le veux bien. Mais revenons à ma proposition. Il me semble mon jeune ami que ces dernières rencontres aient été infortunes et que je peux patienter plus longtemps avant de t'emmener avec moi. Après tout, le Destin n'a pas été tendre avec toi et j'estime que tu mérites mieux que ça. Je te propose alors une dernière chance au jeu qu'est la vie. Tu peux si tu le désire redevenir Harry Potter et retrouver tes amis, retourner vivre à l'aube de la fin de la guerre. Ou alors, tu peux laisser Harry Potter mourir et renaître dans une autre réalité, tu peux renaître en la personne de mon fils et choisir où tu veux aller.

-Votre fils, vous voulez que je sois votre fils ?

Son regard se voila à nouveau.

-Oui, Harry. Tu as réparé l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a des siècles de ça, tu m'as libéré de ce fardeau et il me semble qu'un être tel que toi mérite un cadeau comme celui-là.

-Mais, Thanatos, c'est par un cadeau que vous vous êtes mis en péril, je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez celui-ci.

-Harry, crois-moi, de par ce que j'ai pu observer, il est impensable que je le regrette.

-Bien.

L'adolescent dodelina la tête, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque option. Il pourrait retourner auprès de Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr, il faudrait surmonter le souvenir de la guerre, les deuils et tenter de vivre normalement. Qu'adviendrait-il alors ? Il épouserait Ginny ? Il n'était même pas sur qu'il en ait envie. Il deviendrait cet héros national qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Le ministère ne le lâcherait sûrement pas d'une semelle après ça. Il serait obligé de faire des apparitions, de remplir ses obligations de héros, d'être utilisé à nouveau comme argument politique. Il devrait faire face à tout ces morts, tout ces procès, toute cette peine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait être Harry, juste Harry. S'il mourrait, peut-être qu'ils feraient de lui un symbole, une statue qui sait. Rien qu'un souvenir. Il n'aurait plus à devoir faire bonne figure, à être ce que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit. Mais Ron, Hermione, pouvait-il les laisser ? Ces deux là étaient indéniablement faits pour être ensemble. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais si ça ne marchait pas avec Ginny ? S'il devait annoncer à Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas être un vrai membre de sa famille ? Il pensa à eux et les larmes emplirent ses yeux à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie là. Et il savait que c'était égoïste de les laisser comme ça, mais quand avait-il jamais eu l'occasion d'être égoïste ? Il avait toujours fait ce qui était attendu de lui, il avait laissé un monde vivable pour ses amis. C'était peut-être venu le temps d'être juste Harry. De repartir à zéro et de laisser le passé derrière. D'être le fils de quelqu'un à nouveau. Si Hermione avait été avec lui, il savait ce qu'elle lui conseillerait de choisir. Elle lui dirait d'être heureux, elle lui dirait que c'était sa chance de vivre comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. Et Ron, aurait probablement souri de toutes ses dents malgré ses yeux tristes et l'aurait encouragé également. Il lui aurait dit de prendre cette nouvelle vie, qu'il la méritait. Et eux aussi, méritaient mieux. À Gringotts, il avait fait le nécessaire pour que si cette situation se présentait, ses amis iraient bien. Tout son patrimoine serait divisé entre Poudlard, la famille Weasley et chacun de ses amis. Ils iraient bien. Et lui aussi irait bien.

En paix avec sa décision, et les yeux brûlants d'un feu nouveau, il se releva pour faire face à Thanatos.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

-Et quelqu'elle soit je suis certain que c'est la bonne.

-Je veux être votre fils, et cette nouvelle vie que vous m'offrez, et je sais exactement où je veux la vivre.

* * *

 _ **Minuscule** prologue pour quelqu'un comme moi habitué aux chapitres à 8,000 mots. Je voulais simplement tester cette histoire pour savoir si vous en voudriez éventuellement plus. Laissez moi savoir en **commentaires** !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclamer : JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire de Harry Potter et ses personnages. Rien ne m'appartient ici. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi que ce que certains appeleraient de l'inceste (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque **les personnages ne sont plus apparentés** ). Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

 **Un cadeau mortel**

 **Chapitre 1**

-Cessez de torturer cette pauvre robe Mr. Odon, tout va bien se passer.

Harry se sourit à lui-même en entendant à nouveau la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall. Décidément certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Vous avez raison, après tout ce n'est qu'une répartition. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait combattre un troll. Faites que ce ne soit pas un troll.

-Je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu ces bêtises Mr. Odon mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun troll de l'autre côté de cette porte.

L'adolescent étouffa un ricanement et retourna à l'étude de la porte de la Grande Salle. Le professeur de métamorphose l'avait fait attendre dans le hall pendant que les élèves de première année étaient répartis dans leurs maisons respectives. Et lui n'était plus un première année loin de là. Il avait le plaisir d'intégrer à nouveau la sixième année de Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance Dumbledore ne se ferait pas tuer cette fois. Cela avait étonné son père qu'il ne veuille pas recommencer depuis l'enfance mais il avait aisément expliqué son choix. Il ne voulait pas de nouveaux parents, il ne voulait pas être un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant. Seize ans était l'âge idéal selon lui. Il lui restait encore le temps de profiter de l'insouciance que lui offraient les murs de Poudlard et c'était l'âge le plus proche de son âge réel. Il sourit en pensant à son père. Il avait remarqué le soin qu'il avait pris à organiser son nouveau départ et il était facile de voir l'affection qu'il lui témoignait. Il lui avait également offert deux autres cadeaux. Une nouvelle baguette d'abord. Non pas une baguette comparable en puissance à la baguette de sureau, mais une baguette parfaite pour lui et dont les composants étaient introuvables dans le monde entier. Elle était unique. Et ensuite, une nouvelle image. Les années de malnutritions avaient été effacé et il arborait fièrement son mètre quatre-vingt et son corps finement musclé. Ses yeux avaient peu changé à l'exception que sa vision était désormais parfaite, mais ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses lèvres emplies et ses petits défauts corrigés. Ses cheveux restaient indomptables mais de façon plus sophistiquée et sa légendaire cicatrice, toujours présente, était plus pâle et semblait avoir guéri longtemps auparavant. Il n'était plus caractéristique de la lignée Potter, il était Harry, unique, fils de la Mort. Ça sonnait un peu pompeux dit comme ça mais la réalité était qu'il était d'une beauté à la fois délicate et sauvage.

-Merci papa.

C'était un murmure à peine audible mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti une main sur son épaule.

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers McGonagall qui elle-même regardait la porte, les lèvres pincées. Il savait que cela lui déplaisait de ne pas assister à la Répartition et de ne pas y être pour appeler ses futurs élèves, mais ses fonctions de directrice adjointe requéraient qu'elle reste avec lui.

-Nous allons bientôt y aller.

-D'accord professeur, ma robe est mise convenablement ?

-Oui Mr. Odon, pour la millième fois, votre robe est parfaite.

-Parfaite ? Oh je ne vous demandais pas tant d'éloges professeur.

-Encore une longue année qui s'annonce, soupira le professeur de métamorphose. Suivez-moi Mr. Odon, c'est votre tour.

Le sourire narquois de Harry disparut alors qu'une sensation désagréable s'insinuait dans son estomac. Est-ce qu'il stressait ? Bien-sûr que oui ! Le choixpeau pouvait décider de le mettre à Serpentard pour tout ce qu'il en savait. Mais encore une fois, s'il avait obtenu gain de cause à onze ans, il n'y avait pas de raison que ne soit pas le cas à nouveau.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sentit son ventre se nouer. Les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte cessèrent et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Encore.

La curiosité était une chose qu'il était venu à détester. Pour la plupart du temps, elle était mal placée. C'était cette même curiosité qui l'avait fait envisager Dumbledore sous un nouvel angle lorsqu'il s'était présenté à son bureau pour intégrer Poudlard. Il savait que sa relation avec le directeur appartenait au passé et n'avait pas apprécié son ton inquisitoire. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette homme soit tant épris des énigmes ?

Heureusement pour lui, son esprit aiguisé depuis la disparition de l'horcruxe, et la préparation minutieuse de son père lui avait permis de satisfaire la curiosité du directeur. Harry Odon était un orphelin qui avait vécu toute sa vie en Australie où il avait été initié à la magie dans un institut sorcier. Il ne doutait pas que le vieil homme ferait des recherches supplémentaire à son sujet mais il savait que ce derniers ne se heurterait qu'à des faits corroborant son histoire.

-Bien, il reste une dernière chose à régler avant que vous, jeune gens, ne puissiez profiter du festin. Un nouvel élève intégrera les rangs de la sixième année. Après avoir étudié la magie en Australie, il a décidé de se joindre à nous pour le reste de sa scolarité. Il s'agit de Harry Odon.

Le directeur leva son verre -qu'il avait toujours en main après l'avoir fait teinter pour obtenir l'attention des élèves- avant de se rasseoir.

-Mr. Odon, veuillez vous installer sur le tabouret.

L'adolescent suivit les instruction du professeur de métamorphose et fit courir son regard sur la salle en attendant que le choixpeau ne soit installé sur sa tête. La plupart des élèves lui étaient inconnus et nombre d'entre eux arboraient ce regard curieux. Il pouvait voir des ressemblances avec les élèves qui avaient partagé ses classes, notamment un regard vert qui vint trouver le sien alors que ses yeux balayaient la table des Gryffondors. Il était bien en 1976, et il était bien en train de fixer sa mère avec insistance.

Heureusement pour lui, un poids sur sa tête interrompit le moment et il fixa son regard droit devant, sur les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour jeune Potter, ou devrai-je dire Odon, content de te voir à nouveau, et félicitations pour ce nouveau nom, il te sied parfaitement. Hm, je vois que cette esprit est toujours aussi intéressant. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Toujours aussi ambitieux je vois, et un grand modèle pour père. Je suppose que cela ne justifie toujours pas que je te répartisse à Serpentard, je me trompe ?

-En effet, nous n'allons tout de même pas changer une dynamique qui a fait ses preuves. Gryffondor est toujours ma maison, peu importe dans quelle réalité.

-Bien, je vois. Pour tout te dire Potter, je suis certain que peu importe la maison que je t'attribue, tu sauras tirer ton épingle du jeu. Mais, je ne vais pas aller à l'encontre de ta volonté. Gryffondor tu étais, Gryffondor tu seras.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion concernant tout ce que vous avez pu lire dans ma tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas jeune ami, la légilimencie est interdite sur les mineurs pour une bonne raison et je ne serai pas un outil pour transgresser la loi. Je te conseille en revanche d'apprendre l'occlumencie au plus vite, ça ne peut que t'être utile. Bon courage Odon, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu recherches ici et j'espère t'y aider. GRYFFONDOR !

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu alors que la table des rouges et or explosait en applaudissements et acclamations.

Tranquillement, il se releva et, délesté du choixpeau, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

Il parvint aisément à trouver une place entre un garçon enrobé et une fille qui semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de jacasser. Il ignora royalement le discours du directeur qui précédait le festin, sachant que rien d'important n'y serait dit et poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque la nourriture apparut enfin.

Il emplit son assiette raisonnablement et s'apprêtait à mordre dans une cuisse de poulet lorsque la pipelette décida de s'adresser à lui.

-Donc tu viens d'Australie c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ce que le directeur a dit si je me souviens bien.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas remarquer la pique et continua son interrogatoire.

-Wow, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Australie, il paraît que les plages sont sublimes. Et sinon tu es venu avec tes parents ?

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant.

-Oh, désolé et com-

-Missy ça suffit, tu n'as toujours pas appris à te taire à ce que je vois. Harry, c'est ça ? Tu peux venir te joindre à nous si tu veux, il reste une place.

L'interpelé leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage familier de Sirius. Sirius Black, l'adolescent plein de vie et sans soucis qui n'avait pas connu Azkaban.

-Et bien ce serait avec plaisir…

-Sirius.

-Avec plaisir Sirius et moi c'est effectivement Harry.

Il prit son assiette, et attrapa sa cuisse de poulet entre les dents avant de suivre son parrain quelques places plus loin. Une fois tous les deux assis, il prit le temps de détailler les personnes qui l'entouraient tout en grignotant d'un air absent son poulet. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit Remus, sa peau exempte de cicatrice et son regard si vivant, il était pris dans une conversation animée avec ce qui semblait être Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier semblait plutôt… normal ? À le regarder, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait mal tourner et surtout devenir si laid. C'était un garçon, un peu petit avec un léger embonpoint, un garçon normal en somme. Son regard dériva des deux amis pour s'intéresser à Sirius qui s'était désintéressé de lui pour reprendre sa conversation avec son ami. Un ami avec des cheveux indomptables et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Un ami avec un sourire charmeur imprimé sur les lèvres. James Potter. Et bien ! Si seulement Harry avait pu hériter d'un quart de son charme dans son autre vie. James avait cet air sauvage qu'Harry n'avait jamais maîtrisé. Il était définitivement et paraissait le savoir, seulement le fils de la mort doutait qu'il le sache et se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le lui dire.

Harry avait du laissé trainer son regard un peu trop longtemps par ce que l'autre adolescent releva la tête et vint planter ses yeux directement dans les siens. Immédiatement, sa bouche se fendit en un sourire.

-Hey salut donc t'es nouveau, huh ? Je suis James Potter, en sixième année également et préfet de mon état. Tu as déjà rencontré le brun ténébreux du groupe, Sirius, qui t'a bravement sauvé des griffes de Missy. Il faut l'excuser, c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de commérer. Sinon là-bas c'est Remus Lupin, le studieux du groupe et chouchou des professeurs, et à côté c'est Peter Pettigrow un estomac sur pattes, as des échecs et toujours partant pour les mauvais coups.

Les autres maraudeurs avaient cessé leur discussion pour s'intéresser à lui, et il se sentit un peu gêné sous leurs regards.

-Euh enchanté, moi c'est Harry Odon, mais ça le barbu l'avait déjà dit.

L'adolescent sourit en son for intérieur du petit surnom qu'il avait trouvé pour Dumbledore. Et il ne fut pas le seul puisqu'un aboiement, qui se révéla être un rire, éclata à côté de lui. Il se retint de sursauter lorsqu'un bras vint entourer ses épaules et l'attirer contre Sirius.

-Je sais pas toi Jamsie mais moi je l'aime déjà ce petit, parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers James qui le jaugeait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je dirais qu'il a du potentiel.

Il y avait plus dans ces mots que ce que tout un chacun aurait pu deviner. Et Harry le sentait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James et ces derniers brillaient de curiosité. Puis le fils de la mort se tourna vers Sirius, qui avait lâché son épaule et tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et lâcha un sourire franc face à cette vue qui lui réchauffait le coeur. En tant que parrain, Sirius avait été le meilleur que Harry aurait puisse avoir. Mais parfois, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il aurait été si ses parents étaient restés en vie, si ces années à Azkaban n'avaient pas existé. Ils avaient repris leur relation 12 ans plus tard, et même si un fort lien s'était crée, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était à des années-lumières de ce que ça aurait du être.

Le sourire d'Harry déclencha une série de gloussements chez un groupe de sorcières à quelques chaises de là. Quelque chose que l'attrapeur n'avait pas remarqué contrairement à James qui leva les yeux au ciel. Harry semblait par ailleurs ne pas avoir pris connaissance de sa nouvelle apparence. Sa beauté était subtile mais aiguisée, et elle transperçait actuellement le coeur mou de plusieurs adolescentes et même quelques adolescents, aidée notamment par ses yeux brillant d'un Avada Kedavra surnaturel.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et quelques mèches lâches allèrent se replacer comme bon leur semblait, accentuant la déstructure de sa chevelure et son charme félin.

Il ne pensait pas rencontrer les Maraudeurs aussi tôt, mais il était satisfait qu'il n'ait pas eu à forcer le contact. Il était satisfait de retrouver Sirius et Rémus, dont la vie ne s'était pas encore compliquée, et était impatient de découvrir celui qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. James Potter.

* * *

 _Voilà pour un premier chapitre tout en douceur. Je dois avouer que cette fiction est moins facile à écrire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira et que vous voulez une suite ? Laissez moi **vos avis en commentaire**. Je répondrais aux question par PM !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Disclamer : JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire de Harry Potter et ses personnages. Rien ne m'appartient ici. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi que ce que certains appeleraient de l'inceste (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque_ _ **les personnages ne sont plus apparentés**_ _). Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

 **Notes :** L'histoire avance bien, j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance et j'ai déjà écrit la prochaine apparition de la Mort. Vous en apprendrez aussi plus sur le cadeau qu'a fait Thanatos à Harry et sur ce que cela implique. Maintenant, pour la **réponse à vos reviews** , je vais vous répondre brièvement même si la plupart de vos questions trouveront réponse dans les prochains chapitres.

Harry n'a pas oublié la guerre, au contraire, mais vous ne pouvez vraisemblablement pas penser que dans les deux chapitres, j'ai le temps d'introduire des séquelles. Le fait qu Harry se retrouve dans cette nouvelle réalité où personne n'est mort l'aide également beaucoup. Il n'aura pas de responsabilité envers la mort étant donné qu'il lui a rendu un grand service en se débarassant des reliques et vous verrez pourquoi. La psychologie des personnages viendra, soyez en sûrs, c'est l'un des aspects qui m'intéresse le plus dans l'écriture. Pour le moment, je démarre lentement, je souhaite vraiment poser le décor pour que dans la suite de votre lecture, tout vous semble familier, comme si vous y étiez. Encore à propos d'Harry, ce n'est pas un personnage parfait. Il a beaucoup de conflits qui bouent dans son esprit. Physiquement, il n'a jamais été repoussant, j'ai juste pensé que le soulager des marques difficiles de son ancienne vie et de sa ressemblance avec James rendrait sa nouvelle vie plus facile. Je n'aurais décemment pas pu lui faire ingérer du Polynectar durant toute l'histoire, et je ne voudrais pas que sa ressemblance avec James soit un frein à l'évolution de leur couple. Quant aux abilités magiques de Harry. On sait que ses parents étaient tous les deux d'excellents sorciers, à cela s'ajoute qu'il est L'Élu; or, à Poudlard il a toujours été médiocre si ce n'est en DFCM. Je ne trouve pas incongru que le horcruxe ait eu un impact inhibiteur sur lui. Pour parler du nom Odon, disons que c'est un petit clin d'oeil de la part de la mort de par sa signification, le nom sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire.

James et Harry. Comment vont-ils tomber amoureux ? Lily et James ne sont-ils pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? Harry ne sera pas freiné par le fait que James était son père. Tout vous sera expliqué par la suite, prenez votre mal en patience ;)

Désolé pour cette longue note, et **merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'avoir lu** , j'espère que ça répondra à quelques unes de vos questions. Maintenant, la suite.

* * *

 **Un cadeau mortel**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

-Les premières années par ici ! Suivez moi ! Et Odon, ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Harry releva la tête alors qu'il marchait abstraitement hors de la Grande Salle. À quelques mètres de là, Lily Evans, un badge de préfet accroché à la poitrine, tentait d'attirer l'attention des premières années avec de grands mouvements de bras.

Si le sixième année avait entendu son appel, ce n'était pas le cas des premières années qui s'émerveillaient de tout ce qui rencontrait leur regard. Les armures, les tableaux, les fantômes, la porte… Une simple porte, rien de magique, Harry se moqua intérieurement, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il se demanda si lui aussi avait eu cet air béat scotché sur le visage quand il était arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois. Sûrement. Il se rappelait encore de Ron qui lui soufflait à l'oreille si quelque chose était magique ou non. Il retourna à sa contemplation de la préfète qui semblait agacée d'être ignorée de la sorte. Apparemment, elle ne se souvenait plus de sa première rentrée à Poudlard et à quel point on pouvait être désorienté.

-Potter tu ne pourrais pas m'aider non ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu être nommé préfet ! Non mais à quoi Dumbledore pensait ? Et par Merlin laisse les premières années tranquille !

Harry eut du mal à ne pas relever la tête en entendant son nom, son ancien nom. Il vit James et Sirius affalés contre un mur dans le hall, occupés à jeter des sorts sur les premières années pour soulever leur robe ou changer le blason de leur maison.

L'un deux avait même été traîné par l'oreille par l'un des préfets de Serpentard et Harry préférait ne pas penser à la nuit que le pauvre lion allait passer. Il hésita un instant à dire quelque chose avant de finalement choisir de se taire. Après tout il n'était pas Préfet et il n'était pas contre une bonne blague.

N'appréciant pas d'être réprimandé par la rousse, James se redressa et ré-arrangea sa cravate avant de placer sa baguette contre son cou.

- _Sonorus_. Les premières années et Harry vous nous suivez s'il vous plaît, on ne voudrait pas perdre l'un d'entre vous et que vous tombiez sur l'une des acromentules qui rôdent dans les parages.

Cela eut pour effet de resserrer le rang des premières années qui portaient désormais des expressions apeurées sur leur visage, à l'exception des né-moldus qui, après quelques explications chuchotées, ne tardèrent pas à claquer des dents.

-Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet, Evans, il savait que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi.

Les joues rougies, cette dernière fulminait et les lèvres pincées, elle fit volte-face pour ouvrir la marche.

Harry sentit un rictus poindre sur le coin de ses lèvres en regardant l'échange entre les Préfets. Il avait entendu par Sirius, que ses parents ne s'étaient pas entendu avant un long moment, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de joutes verbales.

En parlant de Sirius, un rire lui échappa lorsqu'il le vit mimer à quelques premières années, une acromentule qui mange sa proie.

-Allons Sirius, arrête de faire peur aux pauvres premières années. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes en sécurité des acromentules depuis que le basilic les a fait fuir.

L'attrapeur avait passé son bras autour des épaules de l'animagus dans un geste amical et se délectait de l'affolement lisible dans les yeux des petits nouveaux. Cela sembla amuser Sirius aussi puisqu'il éclata d'un rire rauque, semblable aux aboiement de Patmol.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le basilic, je crois qu'il préfère les Poufsouffles, il en a mangé trois l'année dernière.

Harry éclata de rire et les deux nouveaux compagnons s'éloignèrent des premières années dont la plupart devaient mouiller leur pantalon. L'adolescent aux yeux verts eut un sourire en voyant Rémus voler au secours de ces petites âmes en détresse. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, aucun ne semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

-Eh bien Harry, tu continues de m'impressionner ! Ça venait d'où cette histoire de basilic, c'était excellent.

-Mon professeur, de là où je viens, n'arrêtait pas de se vanter qu'il en avait combattu un. Disons que ses petits mensonges m'ont inspiré. Bon en tout cas, je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais suivre le mouvement. La préfète avait l'air prête à se servir de sa baguette.

-Oh t'en fais pas, c'est Lily Evans, elle aboie plus qu'elle mord.

-J'en suis pas si sûr Sirius, quelque chose me dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la sous-estimer.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules avant d'emboîter le pas à Harry vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après quelques refus agacés mais polis auprès de la Grosse Dame qui insistait pour une démonstration de ses talents de chanteuse, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle commune.

Curieux, le fils de la mort ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter les lieux. Rien n'était vraiment différent de son époque, si ce n'était que quelques fauteuils qui étaient en meilleur état. Un feu vigoureux brûlait dans l'âtre renforçant l'aspect accueillant de la pièce.

-Bien, avant de vous laisser découvrir vos dortoirs, quelques règles sont à établir, annonça la Préfète d'un ton sérieux. Vous serez répartis à cinq par dortoir et chaque année a son étage. Je rappellerai également que le dortoir des filles est interdit aux garçons. Notre directrice de maison, comme vous le savez probablement, est Minerva McGonagall. N'hésitez pas à aller la voir si vous avez le moindre problème, elle n'est pas aussi revêche qu'elle en a l'air. Sinon vous pouvez vous adresser aux Préfets, c'est à dire moi-même…et James Potter, ajouta-t-elle, le nom du préfet semblant lui brûler la langue. Comme professeur McGonagall vous l'a probablement dit, un système de points est en place. Toute infraction au règlement entraînera une perte de points, et accessoirement ma colère...

Harry frissonna de doutant pas une seconde de la véracité de ses propos.

-...toute réussite académique vous en fera gagner. La maison qui aura gagné le plus de points à la fin de l'année, remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le couvre feu commence une demi-heure environ après le repas, le temps de laisser chacun retourner à la Salle Commune. À 21h30, c'est l'extinction des feux dans les dortoirs. James et moi viendront nous en assurer. Vous pouvez bien sûr parler entre vous, lire dans votre lit, ou continuer à travailler dans la salle commune, mais le silence est d'or pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dorment. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y à savoir, vos emplois du temps vous serons distribués demain matin au déjeuner, en attendant, au lit. Il vous reste une heure pour vous installer et faire connaissance avant l'extinction des feux.

Les élèves, dont la plupart étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et dont certains étaient même allés jusqu'à prendre des notes, sortirent de leur torpeur et commencèrent à parler entre eux avec excitation.

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil James discuter, étonnamment de manière civile, avec Lily. Cette dernière hocha quelques fois la tête avant de jauger son interlocuteur avec une once d'étonnement. Il devait lui avoir suggéré quelque chose puisqu'elle se retourna vers le groupe de première année pour reprendre la parole.

-Une dernière chose. James m'a fait remarquer que certains né-moldus pourraient avoir plus de difficultés que les autres à s'adapter et à s'intégrer. Étant moi-même née-moldue, n'hésitez pas à venir me poser vos questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, je me souviens combien on peut être déboussolé les premières semaines.

Elle hocha vivement la tête comme pour confirmer ses paroles et Harry sourit. Finalement, la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié ce que ça faisait d'être propulsée dans un monde qui nous est inconnu. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la Préfète et il acquiesça doucement pour lui montrer son approbation. Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres mais il disparût quand elle vit Sirius lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Et bien ! Jamsie a l'air de prendre son rôle de Préfet à coeur. À moins que ce soit pour impressionner quelqu'un.

Sans se retourner, Harry hocha la tête, se demandant intérieurement si c'était le cas.

-Bon ! Les garçons avec moi, les filles avec Lily. Harry, tu n'as qu'à suivre Sirius, il te montrera le chemin.

Alors que le jeune homme partait remplir ses obligations, l'attrapeur se laissa guider vers le dortoir des sixième années, feignant de ne pas en connaître le chemin. L'animagus s'était alors lancé dans un monologue animé sur le Quidditch alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers.

-Personnellement je supporte les Hurlantes de Brocéliande, même si je dois avouer que James a raison à propos de l'attrapeur des Faucons de Falmouth. Ce gars est un génie, la façon dont il feinte surtout, je peux te dire que c'e-

-Dis Sirius, interrompit Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Sirius avait commencé son monologue et auquel il s'était jusqu'à maintenant contenté d'acquiescer, tu penses vraiment que James a le béguin pour Lily Evans ?

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, deux marches plus haut que l'ex-Potter, et se retourna vers lui avant de plisser les yeux, curieux.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Jaloux ? Parce que je dois te dire Harry, que même si tu as l'air super cool, James est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, et que si il était vraiment intéressé par Evans, c'est pour lui que je ferai campagne.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'impliquait Sirius. Lily Evans, et lui ? Ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, il avait eu sa dose de roux pour plusieurs vies déjà.

-Qu-quoi ? Non mais sérieusement ? Moi ? Et elle ? Jamais de la vie, je suis pas intéressé et je doute sérieusement qu'elle le soit. J'étais curieux c'est tout…

S'il était honnête avec lui même, Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette question. Il savait pertinemment que Lily Evans et James Potter étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ou tout du moins, ils l'avaient été. Était-ce toujours le cas cependant ? Il enfouit ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête pour s'intéresser à Sirius dont le doute semblait avoir quitté les traits.

-Oh, excuse-moi alors, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que… James a toujours veillé sur moi alors j'essaie de lui rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présente, mais j'imagine que je devrai probablement m'assurer que c'est nécessaire avant. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas du tout, il y a eu un changement entre eux depuis l'année dernière mais honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas te dire si elle sort du lot par rapport à toutes les filles avec lesquelles Jamsie flirte.

-T'inquiètes je comprends, c'est ton frère et je suis le petit nouveau un peu trop curieux. En tout cas, si James flirte avec autant de filles que tu le dis, tu ne pourras pas chasser tous leurs prétendants si tu veux pouvoir avoir le temps de dormir ou même manger. Bon allez, on continue de monter, on serait arrivé depuis longtemps si t'étais pas si lent.

Sirius rit de bon coeur et cogna son épaule contre celle d'Harry quand ce dernier l'eut rejoint sur sa marche.

Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa Harry alors qu'il nouait déjà des liens avec Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dortoir, ayant mis plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour gravir les six escaliers.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le dortoir, Rémus et Peter y étaient déjà. Tous les deux avaient chacun leur malle sur leur lit et allaient déposer leurs vêtements soigneusement pliés dans l'armoire du fond de la pièce. Il considéra sa propre malle qui l'attendait au pied de l'un des lits. C'était celui qu'occuperait Seamus dans le futur. Il remarqua avec un sourire que la malle de James reposait sur ce qui avait été, dans une autre vie, son lit.

Il ouvrit abstraitement sa malle et vit sa baguette soigneusement posée sur ses vêtements. C'était imprudent de sa part de l'avoir laissée là si longtemps. Si quelqu'un avait cherché à l'attaquer, il se serait retrouvé sans défense. Il savait que c'était stupide de penser que quelqu'un pouvait vraisemblablement lui faire du mal alors qu'il venait de débarquer de nulle part, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il attrapa sa baguette et une vague de contentement l'envahit quand il sentit une chaleur réconfortante se diffuser dans chacun de ses membres. Elle était réellement faite pour lui. Elle était faite avec un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre fumé et était cerclée par deux anneaux d'or à la base. À l'intérieur, deux nuages de fumée, un noir et un blanc semblaient lutter, donnant l'impression quand on regardait la baguette, qu'elle était en marbre. Il savait que les fabricants de baguettes faisaient les leurs en bois car c'était un bon conducteur, mais cette espèce verre semblait se soumettre à sa magie de la plus parfaite des façons.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et d'un coup de baguette, il envoya ses vêtements aller se ranger dans l'armoire devant laquelle les garçons se tenaient précédemment. Il regarda sa table de nuit et soupira. C'était là qu'il rangeait ses objets personnels d'ordinaire mais il n'avait plus grand chose. Sa cape d'invisibilité avait sûrement été détruite, la carte du maraudeur était restée dans l'autre réalité, sûrement aux mains de Ron et Hermione. Son coeur se serra en pensant à ses deux amis. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision non, mais l'idée de ne plus revoir ces deux là le bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Il n'était jamais parti dans aucune aventure sans Ron et Hermione, et celle là serait sa première, celle d'une vie. Il avait toujours ses souvenirs, mais quelque chose manquait. Il soupira.

Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Au fond de sa malle reposaient des objets qui n'étaient pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa cape d'invisibilité d'abord dont le tissu luisait à la lumière, et qui avait l'air moins ancienne que dans ses souvenirs. À côté, reposait la carte des Maraudeurs et ses coins cornés. Un album photo ensuite, et une pile de parchemins vierges, serrés en rouleau par un cordon émeraude. Les présents étaient accompagnés par une lettre arborant le symbole des reliques de la mort. Harry décida de l'ouvrir quand il serait seul, décidant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui le premier jour. Il prit la même décision pour l'album. Il pensa à son père en y mettant toute sa gratitude et sentit une main caresser sa nuque de manière réconfortante.

Discrètement, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait reçu dans le petit placard de sa table de nuit et le verrouilla avec une série de sorts. Il avait confiance en Sirius, James et Rémus mais bien qu'il ait décidé de donner une seconde chance à Peter, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait agir stupidement. Épuisé, il décida de s'allonger un instant dans son lit. Il regarda distraitement les garçons s'activer dans la chambre et soupira devant tant d'énergie. Il prit sa baguette à côté de lui sur le pardessus en velour et lança plusieurs charmes sur son lit. Un sort de silence au cas où il ferait un cauchemar, un sort de verrouillage sur ses rideaux, un sort qui repoussait l'eau car on ne sait jamais, un sort de réchauffement, et quelques autres plus malicieux si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée d'essayer de lui jouer un tour. Il sourit et bailla avant de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Ou plutôt quelques heures puisqu'il s'endormit là, les rideaux ouverts en grand, dans ses robes de sorcier. Sirius fut le premier à le remarquer lorsqu'il posa une question à Harry pour ne pas obtenir de réponse. Le sourire qu'il arborait après ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Désolé si vous trouvez que le début et lent mais ça devrait bientôt s'accéler. Dîtes moi si ça vous a plus en tout cas !

 **Je voulais également vous remercier pour vos reviews** , elles illuminent véritablement ma journée. De savoir que des gens me lisent, apprécient et veulent m'en parler me fait vraiment **chaud au coeur**. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'écris.

Par exemple, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction en anglais et les anglophones sont tellement peu réceptif que ça commence à me décourager et je n'écris plus avec autant de plaisir. **Dites moi si ça vous intéresserai que je vous mette le résumé en français dans le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Disclamer : JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire de Harry Potter et ses personnages. Rien ne m'appartient ici. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi que ce que certains appeleraient de l'inceste (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque **les personnages ne sont plus apparentés** ). Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

Note : Désolé pour l'absence de post la semaine dernière, j'étais, à mon grand désarroi en examen. Je me suis également laissé emporté par deux fictions merveilleuses. Si vous lisez en anglais et vous aimez les fictions longues je vous conseille vivement : A Marauder's Plan by CatsAreCool et Time Turned Back by TaraSoleil.

La deuxième fiction m'a donné l'amour du couple Adolescent Sirius/Harry et j'ai commencé la fiction Twinkle, Twinkle, won't you die que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil disponible en anglais et en français.

Sans plus attendre, la suite de Un cadeau mortel et mes sincères excuses pour l'attente.

* * *

 **Un cadeau mortel**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

La lumière filtrait difficilement à travers la fenêtre des dortoirs lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il grogna doucement en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Certes, il avait passé la nuit dans un lit, mais il ne s'était pas endormi de la façon la plus confortable. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux défaits alors que son autre main allait chercher les alentours en quête de ses lunettes. Ne les ayant pas trouvées, il reprit vite conscience que cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne les portait plus. Il avait encore du mal à chasser cette vieille habitude. C'était si étrange pour lui de ne plus avoir de problèmes de vue. Même avec ses lunettes, sa vue n'avait jamais été parfaite. Il avait été pendant longtemps privé de nombreux détails, ne serait-ce que voir les feuilles des arbres au lieu d'une masse verte informe.

Gentiment, il se mit en position et alla frotter ses traits tirés de la paume de sa main. Après un énième bâillement, il se résigna à se lever. Il lança un _Tempus_ qui lui informa qu'il était 6h20 du matin. Cela lui laissait un peu plus d'une heure avant que le reste du chateau s'éveille. Armé de ses produits de toilettes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, profitant du calme, pour aller se laver. C'était étrange de ne pas avoir à se battre pour la douche avec Seamus ou Dean. À eux trois, ils étaient sûrement les trois plus gros dormeurs de Poudlard et quand venait le matin et qu'ils étaient en retard, c'était le plus souvent la panique.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau, ignorant les vasques et les miroirs et alla installer ses affaires dans la douche du fond.

Il régla la température et laissa sa main sous le jet en attendant la température idéale. Il frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air venait parcourir son corps. Une fois l'eau à son goût, il passa sous le jet et laissa son esprit dériver. Il repensa aux derniers jours qui avaient été plutôt éprouvants. Mourir, rencontrer Thanatos et se voir offrir une nouvelle vie…

Puis revoir Sirius, Rémus et James si plein de vie, si insouciants. Les voir ainsi le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça lui serait possible, et pourtant. Il se demanda ce que faisait ses meilleurs amis en ce moment. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il pensait qu'ils devaient probablement le pleurer. Il s'en voulait de les avoir laissé. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, ça avait été trop pour lui. La guerre l'avait grandi trop vite et ses dernières années à Poudlard, il les avait passé dans la désorientation la plus totale. Il s'était oublié pour faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il avait mangé, dormi et souri seulement à cause d'Hermione qui y veillait. Mais la plupart du temps c'était comme si il était coincé dans le fond de sa tête à regarder sa vie filler à toute allure sans avoir aucun contrôle. Il avait perdu trop de monde et la douleur l'avait engourdi. En plus de ça, personne ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de guérir. Et à chaque fois qu'il reconstruisait quelque chose qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, c'était détruit la seconde suivante. Non, il ne regrettait pas ce choix. Il ne pouvait pas un instant s'imaginer, aux côtés de Ginny, à lécher ses blessures et à pleurer ses morts. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas eu l'occasion, le ministère serait sûrement venu l'en empêcher, pour pouvoir l'exhiber aux yeux du monde sorcier. Et Ron, Hermione, ils l'auraient regardé avec les yeux plein de soucis, et il n'aurait pas eu le cœur de vivre son deuil.

Ici, personne n'était mort. Cela ne voulait pas dire que rien n'était arrivé, au contraire, mais au moins, il n'était pas condamné à vivre sa vie en se disant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses proches. Il savait que la guerre le hanterait, sa violence et le regard vide de ses victimes alors qu'elles prenaient leur dernier souffle. Pour preuve, il rêvait toujours de Cédric malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulé depuis l'évènement. Mais ici, Cedric n'était pas mort. Il entrerait à Poudlard dans quelques années, deviendrait sûrement le meilleur attrapeur des quatre maisons, et il vivrait sa romance avec Cho Chang. Et Harry avait hâte de voir ça. Alors, peut-être que sa voix se dissiperait dans son esprit. _«Ramène mon corps Harry s'il te plaît»._

Sortant de ses rêveries, il décida finalement de rincer le shampooing qui coulait désormais sur ses joues à force de frotter. Une fois exempt de tout savon, il éteint le jet et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'il n'ait plus à la serrer autant qu'avant. À tatons, il se glissa dans le dortoir et doucement alla récupérer ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Il s'habilla rapidement, quoi que maladroitement, sautant d'un pied à l'autre pour enfiler son caleçon sous sa serviette.

Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux et se demanda si c'était utile de les coiffer. N'ayant pas envie de perdre patience face à sa tignasse revêche, il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et quitta le dortoir. Il descendit à la salle commune où le feu mourrait dans l'âtre. D'un coup de baguette il fit léviter une bûche dans le foyer avant de remarquer la jeune fille qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Tombé du lit Odon ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose madame la préfète, répondit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas vraiment, c'est habituel pour moi de venir profiter du calme le matin pour venir lire ici, d'autant plus que je peux profiter des douches. Chez les filles, le matin c'est la cohue.

-Hm, je ne crois pas que la cohue ait un genre, je connais des garçons qui pourrait battre le record du temps passé dans la salle de bains.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face à elle et se contenta de profiter du silence. Il n'aimait pas vraiment discuter le matin, pas avant son café en tout cas.

-Twinkle ? hasarda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce—?

Un pop interrompit la question qui se formait sur les lèvres de la préfète et un petit elfe aux grands yeux bleus apparut. Il était vêtu d'un torchon à vaisselle, floqué à l'emblème de Poudlard.

-Maître Odon a appelé Twinkle, monsieur ? pépia le petit elfe, heureux d'avoir été appelé par un élève.

-Oui Twinkle, je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir un café avant le déjeuner s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Twinkle serait ravi d'apporter un café à Maître Odon, monsieur voudrait-il des scones avec son café ?

-Non, merci Twinkle, je mangerai les scones au petit-déjeuner, j'ai hâte de les goûter, répondit poliment Harry, feignant l'enthousiasme pour faire plaisir à la créature.

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête satisfait et disparut dans un pop. Une minute plus tard, un café, un pot à sucre et une cuillère étaient apparus sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Harry.

Il releva la tête alors qu'il versait du sucre dans son café et vit que Lily le regardait curieusement.

-Quoi ? il demanda doucement pour ne pas sonner impolis.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait appeler les elfes. Ça fait six ans que je suis ici, et toi, dès le premier jour tu te comportes déjà comme si tu connaissais les lieux, souleva-t-elle.

-Oh, et bien, je déteste ne pas être préparé alors j'ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard avant de venir. contra-t-il facilement.

C'était un semi-mensonge. Hermione l'avait forcé à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard quand elle en avait eu assez qu'il s'étonne de choses qui étaient pourtant écrites dans l'ouvrage. Et bien que ce ne soit pas tout ce qu'il y ait à savoir sur le chateau, Harry doutait qu'un volume de 700 pages comporte beaucoup de lacunes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, satisfaite de son explication et reprit sa lecture. L'adolescent conjura lui même un livre pour passer le temps alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café. L'ouvrage se révéla intéressant puisqu'il parlait de l'Occlumancie et de son influence sur les charmes de son utilisateur. Les étapes pour devenir occlumens y étaient détaillées de façon bien plus claire que Rogue ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Ses échecs dans le passé pouvaient s'expliquer par deux raisons; la première étant que Rogue ne l'aimait pas et la deuxième étant la présence d'un horcruxe dans sa cicatrice venant sûrement influencer son apprentissage.

Il pensait que la deuxième était celle qui avait eu le plus de conséquences. Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit que ses parents avaient été des sorciers exceptionnels et lui était moyen dans toutes les matières si ce n'était en DCFM.

Depuis qu'il avait été libéré de cette portion d'âme, il avait remarqué que sa magie lui venait plus facilement et qu'il lui était enfantin à présent d'assimiler des concepts nouveaux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de mal auparavant. Certes, l'intelligence n'était pas héréditaire, mais la magie l'était et il n'y avait aucune explication valable quant à sa médiocrité. Il s'était révélé que le horcruxe avait non seulement bloqué une partie de sa magie, mais également une partie de son potentiel mental. Il ne serait sans doute jamais aussi bon élève que Hermione, dû à l'abscence de ses gênes scolaires, mais il s'était découvert le plaisir de la lecture.

Il était en train de mémoriser les étapes pour pouvoir s'entraîner durant son temps libre sans avoir besoin du livre lorsque quelqu'un vint troubler sa lecture.

-HARRY FABIEN ODON ! cria une voix, visiblement énervée.

-Sirius, tiens, salut. Mignon ta nouvelle couleur. Et Fabien ? Vraiment ? J'ai une tête à m'appeler Fabien ? répondit-il, amusé.

-Je m'en contre-fiche de comment tu t'appelles, tu vas me retirer ça et tout de suite, gronda l'animagus qui tenait apparemment beaucoup à ses cheveux.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? s'insurgea Sirius, ahuri.

-Si tu as cette couleur de cheveux c'est parce que tu as essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que je dormais. Tu réfléchiras à deux fois maintenant avant de tenter l'une de tes petites blagues sur moi.

Harry était content de son petit effet. Il était surtout content que ses charmes se soient révélés efficaces, sinon il était sûr que ça aurait été lui qui se serait retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante ce matin là.

Sirius remonta les marches qui menaient à la salle commune, fulminant, ses cheveux roses rebondissant sur ses épaules et Harry se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre pour ne pas lire.

Il y était presque arrivé lorsque James descendit, la mine grognon avec des cheveux verts fluo piquant dans toutes les directions. Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Lily qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil appréciatifs.

La jeune fille était contente de voir les deux amis pris à leur propre jeu pour une fois. Et elle était surtout heureuse de la maturité que montrait le nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'à observer la façon avec laquelle il avait traité l'elfe de maison. Il avait été gentil, poli et agréable. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête des deux autres si une amitié naissait entre eux comme elle soupçonnait que c'était le cas.

-'lut, salua le nouvel arrivant, la bouille endormie.

-Salut Potter, bien dormi ? demanda la rousse, son amusement dissimulé tant bien que mal.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, ébahi que la préfète lui adresse la parole de son propre chef et civilement qui plus est.

Harry profita de l'image qu'offrait l'adolescent endormi, les cheveux verts décoiffés et la mine ahurie. Adorable était le mot qui convenait le mieux.

-Dis James, souffla-t-il innocemment, toi et Sirius n'auraient pas tenté de me jeter un sort hier soir, par hasard ?

-Nous ? Mais où as-tu été chercher une chose pareille ? C'est Evans qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? demanda-t-il, non sans un regard suspicieux vers la préfète.

Étant donné que leur sort de la veille avait misérablement échoué, il ne voyait pas comment Harry aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

-Evans n'a rien dit James. C'était une simple curiosité, mais c'est tant mieux que toi et Sirius n'ayez rien tenté. Je crains qu'avec les charmes extensifs entourrant mon lit, il y aurait eu quelques…conséquences si vous aviez tenté quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux mais ça te va à ravir, répondit-il, nonchalamment.

Harry sentit ses lèvres se soulever malicieusement alors qu'il observait la réalisation se battre contre la fatigue sur les traits de James. Ce dernier dégaina sa baguette et, d'un mouvement du poignet, conjura un miroir. Un cri peu masculin s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa main gauche allait jouer entre ses mèches, cherchant en vain une relique de sa couleur naturelle. Après plusieurs essais infructueux pour se débarrasser du sortilège, il avoua sa défaite et se tourna vers Harry, le regard rempli d'espoir.

-Harry ? appela-t-il joyeusement, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

-James ? Harry arqua un sourcil, taquin.

-Harry, mon frère, je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. Ça ne te dirait pas de reprendre à zéro, hein ? Tu me débarrasses de cette couleur immonde et on fait comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ?

Harry sourit intérieurement face à la tentative, ratée, de James d'agir en Serpentard. Oh, oui, comme si il n'y allait pas avoir de vengeance, ironisa-t-il.

-Oh, mais James, je ne demande que ça ! répondit-il vivement, les yeux remplis d'espoir à son tour.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de m'enlever cette couleur et tout ça est oublié, soupira James, prenant un pas en avant pour essayer d'intimider le plus petit.

Les yeux bruns de l'adolescent allèrent rencontrer ceux émeraude de son vis à vis, la tête baissée de par la légère différence de taille entre eux.

-D'accord, James, murmura Harry, doucement. À une condition.

James qui savourait déjà sa victoire eut un mouvement de recul.

-Une condition ? Mais Ha-

-Black et toi. Des excuses publiques. Grande Salle. Ce soir.

Sur ces dernières paroles doucereuses, il fit volte-face et lança un clin d'oeil à Lily avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard que les Maraudeurs le rejoignirent à la table du petit déjeuner.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à James et Sirius dont la mine sombre contrastait avec leurs cheveux colorés et qui le fixaient intensément espérant capter son attention pour lui lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ de leur regard.

Harry arqua un sourcil en remarquant que la couleur rose de Sirius avait gagné en intensité.

Ce fut Rémus qui répondit à son interrogation muette.

-Apparemment, la couleur n'apprécie pas ses efforts pour l'éliminer.

Harry sourit au jeune loup-garou et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, bien que maladroitement et avec une surprise lisible dans ses yeux ambrés.

Du coin de l'oeil, l'attrapeur vit ses deux victimes engagés dans une conversation à voix basse et réprima un frisson à la perspective de se retrouver du mauvais côté de leur baguette.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'une voix les interrompit.

-Mr. Odon. Ravie de vous compter parmi mes lions. J'ai votre emploi du temps. Pour l'instant il n'est pas complet puisque vous n'avez pas encore choisi vos matières électives. Prenez la journée pour y réfléchir et passez me voir après votre dernière classe pour me donner votre décision. J'ose espérer que vous avez pris connaissance du règlement et que vous saurez faire honneur à la maison Gryffondor contrairement à cert- MR. BLACK, MR. POTTER vous n'avez pas honte ? Allez vous débarrasser de cet accoutrement ridicule. Mr. Potter, je pensais que le rôle de préfet vous ferait murir un peu mais visiblement je me sui-

-Mais, professeur… tenta James.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre Mr. Potter. Ce déguisement n'a rien à faire dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Je ne tolèrerai pas de tels enfantillages de la part de mes lions. Débarrassez vous de ça, et ça vaut également pour vous Mr. Black.

Harry se retint de rire en voyant les visages des deux amis se décomposer face à la colère de McGonagall. La Directrice de Maison semblait plus sévère à cette époque que dans la sienne. Il trouvait qu'elle allait un peu loin. Qu'en était-il des élèves qui choisissait délibérément un style de coiffure sortant de l'ordinaire ? Peut-être que supporter les Maraudeurs pendant sept ans, la guerre et par conséquent la perte de ses anciens élèves l'avaient adoucie.

Il réussit à réprimer son rire et regarda la Directrice de Maison tourner les talons, les joues rougies mais la stature digne. Cependant il ne put se retenir en voyant un élève, dont l'uniforme arborait le blason Serpentard , être trainé par l'oreille à la table des rouges et or par un préfet visiblement énervé.

-Potter. Tâche de garder tes animaux de compagnie en laisse la prochaine fois. Celui là est à toi. Essaie de ne pas le perdre où il pourrait ne pas être si chanceux dans l'avenir.

Leur rire s'éteint face à l'insinuation du préfet, non pas par peur, mais par agacement.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry changea le blason du pauvre lionceau et se tourna vers le préfet, le regard dangereux.

Ce dernier le défia de ses yeux, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, qui se dissipa vite face à l'intensité de l'autre. Ses yeux semblaient briller plus que ce qui pouvait être naturel et il sentit une magie étrangère glisser dans sa nuque, menaçante. Il retint un frisson par dignité mais ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa table, la démarche moins assurée.

Harry garda son regard fixé sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement le fisse sortir de sa contemplation.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rémus dans lesquels semblait résonner une question muette.

-On devrait y aller, on va être en retard en, il vérifia rapidement son emploi du temps, Métamorphose et je préférerais ne pas attirer les foudres de McGonagall dès le premier jour.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Harry se releva et glissa son sac messager à l'épaule. Il sentit le regard du loup-garou sur lui mais se contenta d'ignorer les poils qui se hérissaient sur sa nuque, vestige de la guerre.

-Donc le deuxième jour ça ne te dérange par de te mettre notre chère Directrice de Maison à dos ? Sirius demanda, son ton léger brisant l'atmosphère lourde.

-Au contraire Sirius, règle numéro des briseurs de règles, ne pas se faire prendre.

-Je l'ai dit et je le répète Odon, j'aime bien ta façon de penser, lui répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Harry sentit son coeur se réchauffer face à cette vision et sentit sa résolution faiblir face à ce garçon qu'il connaissait si bien et si peu à la fois. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet, ses cheveux retournèrent à la normale.

-Hé! Et moi alors ? s'indigna James, toujours assis, et dont les cheveux n'avaient pas perdu de leur couleur.

Le fils de la mort leva les yeux au ciel et alla gentiment passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'autre garçon. Ses cheveux étaient doux et souples et chaque passage de sa main faisait s'élever l'odeur de camomille. Il laissa sa main traîner plus que nécessaire dans les boucles et rougit en apercevant la nuque de James se muer en chair de poule. Il releva les yeux et remarquq Rémus et Peter qui le fixaient, incrédules.

James avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle et ses cheveux étaient en bataille plus que d'ordinaire. Avec une dernière caresse, il laissa sa magie ordonner les boucles de l'autre garçon, laissant sa tignasse plus ordonnée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux surpris de James, il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard qui se renforça lorsque Rémus prit la parole, sans doute pour pointer son comportement étrange, se moquer de lui et-

-Harry, où est ta baguette ?

Non ce n'était pas pour se moquer de lui que l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre avait ouvert la bouche, mais Harry aurait presque préféré.

Sa première manifestation de magie sans baguette avait pris place, sa main dans les cheveux de James, devant toute la Grande Salle.

-Et bien, je sens que cette année va être intéressante.

C'était Sirius, et Harry ne put que remercier son intervention.

* * *

Les amis, c'est Noël (ou presque), alors je compte sur vous dans les reviews !

Le résumé de la fiction anglaise comme promis : Lazarus Tournacoin est un cracmol. Toute sa vie il pensait être condamné à vivre comme un moldu. Mais maintenant, il a de la magie et il sait s'en servir. Il peut enfin prouver à ses parents qu'il valait le coup d'être aimé et à quel point ils avaient tort de préferer son frère. Mais une menace plane dans l'ombre, un voleur de magie. Une autre année pas si calme à Poudlard.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Disclamer : JK Rowling est l'entière propriétaire de Harry Potter et ses personnages. Rien ne m'appartient ici. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi que ce que certains appeleraient de l'inceste (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque_ _ **les personnages ne sont plus apparentés**_ _). Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

 _Note : Bonjour ou bonsoir mes amis. Je tiens à m'excuser du plus profond de mon coeur pour mon retard. J'ai lu vos reviews et elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir mais également énormément culpabiliser et elle m'ont énormément motivé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Pour m'excuser, j'ai écrit un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. L'histoire m'a mené à des endroits que je n'avais pas envisagé et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est bon. J'ai calqué mon planning de publication sur mon premier semestre, mais ce même premier semestre n'était qu'une blague comparé au deuxième. En plus de ça pour ceux qui suivent **Pétille, pétille** , j'ai deux chapitres d'avance écrit en anglais et ce qui prend tout ce temps c'est la traduction. Je ne veux pas publier la version anglaise avant la française._

 _J'ai changé le nom de famille de Harry de Odon à Wōden (prononcé Wolden), ne soyez pas surpris, ça avait plus de signification pour l'histoire._

 ** _Sur ces entrefaites, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Un cadeau mortel**

 **Chapitre 4**

-Vous avez choisi quels électifs ? demanda Harry en sortant de Transfiguration aux cotés des Maraudeurs.

Il lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Le cours s'était déroulé sans accroc et sa magie n'avait pas fait des siennes. L'aspect pratique du sort avait été simplisme mais la théorie derrière les mouvements de baguette le laissait au même niveau que ses camarades. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de rester normal en quelque sorte. Le problème avec la théorie c'est que tout était réprouvé par la magie sans baguette et la magie accidentelle. Il n'y avait plus de liaison entre le résultat, la formule et les mouvements. Tout était une question d'intention. Mais il ne préférait pas penser à ça.

Il essayait de se convaincre que l'incident de la Grande Salle—comme il aimait l'appeler—avait été oublié. Aucun des Maraudeurs n'en avait reparlé sur le chemin menant à la classe de Transfiguration. Et même s'ils avaient essayé d'aborder le sujet, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls surpris par sa magie. Depuis qu'il était passé dans les limbes, tout était si différent. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était la destruction du Horcruxe dans sa tête ou bien son adoption par la mort. Il avait brillé auparavant, certes, mais jamais pour sa magie. Il avait été adulé pour un acte dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, un acte qui aurait sûrement du être attribué à sa mère, un acte qui l'avait laissé orphelin. Tout le monde semblait content d'ignorer le drame qui entourait la présumée défaite de Voldemort. Il se souvenait d'un sorcier qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur lors de sa fugue en troisième année et qui lui avait dit : «Vos parents auraient été fiers Mr. Potter».

Il était resté sans voix devant l'homme qui lui avait tapé sur l'épaule pensant avoir ému le jeune sorcier. Mais il n'avait pas été ému. Il avait été en colère, en pleine rage intérieure. Tout le monde pensait connaître sa vie, pensait pouvoir parler au nom de ses parents, pensait pouvoir rayer le nom de James et Lilly Potter des victimes de la guerre. Comme si eux n'étaient pas tombés face à Voldemort. Comme si le fait que leur enfant ait survécu était une victoire qui surpassait la perte des deux sorciers.

En réalité, Harry avait dans les dernières années fini par haïr le monde sorcier. Il n'avait plus été touché par la beauté de la magie. Peu de sorciers à cette époque là l'utilisaient pour faire de belles choses. Il avait fini par voir à travers son admiration pour retrouver les travers inhérents à tous les hommes. Fudge était un incapable, Skeeter un cafard, Dumbledore un manipulateur et Voldemort un maniaque sociopathe. Et ils avaient compté sur lui pour les sauver. Lui seul, qui n'avait été qu'un enfant. Comme s'il était le seul à posséder une baguette. Il n'avait jamais eu un pouvoir immense comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Il avait été médiocre tout au plus. Le duel dans lequel les deux sorciers s'étaient engagés au Ministère avait été impressionnant mais lorsque ça avait été à son tour de combattre le mage noir, il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. Sa magie avait été ailleurs. Il se souvenait de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait été possédé par le journal de Tom Riddle, la proximité de son âme avait été la perte de la jeune fille. Et lui l'avait eu dans la tête pendant seize. ans. Il ne devait sa résistance qu'à sa magie. C'était là qu'elle avait été pendant toutes ces années où il avait cru n'être qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Elle avait été occupée à combattre l'âme parasite qui tentait de s'emparer de son hôte. Et de la force il en fallait, il avait eu de la chance d'avoir assez de magie restant pour ne pas être considéré un cracmol. Toutes ses pensées menaient à l'incident de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Il n'était pas un sorcier moyen. Et il avait caressé les cheveux de James Potter… _Oh Merlin_ , pensa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius, mais non bien sûr, quand pour une fois il n'était pas le centre d'attention, il fallait qu'il se remette sous la lumière des projecteurs.

Les cheveux d'Harry n'avaient jamais été si doux. Ou si souple et léger. Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains du jeune homme allèrent taquiner ses propres mèches. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et concentra son attention sur les alentours. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle commune où ils avaient prévus de passer leur heure de libre avant le cours de Potions. Une fois assis confortablement au coin du feu, il prit le temps d'examiner le groupe autour de lui. Les Maraudeurs étaient si plein de vie. Sirius et James se lançaient dans des joutes verbales dès que l'occasion se présentait tandis que Rémus jouait les arbitres et supportait les deux parties de manière égale avec quelques commentaires bien placés. Quant à Peter, le jeune garçon se contentait d'exister. Il n'avait pas le charisme inée des trois autres et c'était à se demander comment il était parvenu à se frayer sa place dans le groupe. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il apprécierait le jeune garçon un jour mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se montrer hostile. Pour l'instant, l'animagus rat n'avait rien fait, mais au moindre changement de comportement Harry se pencherait sur son cas. En attendant, il se montrerait cordial, c'était le maximum qu'il puisse faire.

-J'ai pris Runes et Divination, James a pris Arithmencie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Remus a pris Runes et Arithmencie et Peter a pris Divination et Soin aux Créatures Magique, lui répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry grimaça intérieurement en songeant qu'il avait choisi les mêmes électifs que Peter dans son temps. Enfin, il avait plutôt choisi de suivre Ron mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait pris les même que le rat.

-J'aurais pensé que vous auriez pris les mêmes cours, histoire de ne pas être séparé, répondit Harry avec un brin d'étonnement.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes. On s'est divisé pour mieux régner comme diraient les moldus. On est au moins deux par cours et on couvre toutes les matières. Comme ça tous les Maraudeurs on accès à tout ce que Poudlard peut offrir. C'était ça ou qu'on ait chacun un retourneur de temps. Et quatre retourneurs de temps ça appelle au chaos. Surtout entre nos mains.

-Je vois, c'est un système ingénieux, complimenta aisément l'adolescent, en toute honnêteté je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais choisir… Les électifs se prennent à la sixième année à l'Institut contrairement à la troisième ici. On a aussi une huitième année juste après les ASPICs des matières principales. Ça permet de préparer les ASPICs des électifs plus sereinement et d'avoir plus d'heures de cours dans ces matières en particulier. Comme ça on rattrape rapidement le retard qu'on a par rapport à vous qui prenez vos électifs en troisième année. La huitième année est aussi centré sur les choix de carrières. Selon les notes obtenues aux ASPICs, on peut prétendre à des classes d'introduction à la maîtrise. Ainsi on peut tester les différents sujets au niveau de la maîtrise tels que Charmes, Défense ou même Potions. Souvent à la fin de l'année, de nombreux élèves repartent non seulement avec leur diplôme mais également avec des offres d'apprentissage. On a plus de matières que vous par contre, les né-moldus sont tous inscrit automatiquement au cours de Culture et Coutume Sorcières, les sang-purs eux doivent suivre les cours d'Étude du monde Moldu. Les sang-mêlés sont les plus chanceux puisqu'ils ont la plupart du temps un pied dans les deux mondes. Il y a aussi, Théories des arts noirs, Histoire des Créatures. Mon préféré c'est le cours d'Esprillusion. Et le pire ça doit être Développement des habilités de recherche, en gros c'est un cours ou tu dois montrer que tu sais rechercher des livres à la bibliothèques et à la main en plus, c'est pas comme si on était des sorciers… finit-il par marmonner.

-Wow, tu sais vendre ton école, lança James, tu n'as qu'à regarder Rémus et la flaque de bave à ses pieds.

Ce dernier adopta un air indigné et alla frapper l'épaule de son ami en guise de représailles.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer cette école Wōden, pourquoi être venu ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda gentiment Remus.

-J'aimais beaucoup cette école oui, souffla Harry, mais il n'y a plus d'école.

La fin de sa phrase avait été perdue dans un souffle dans lequel transperçait toute sa peine. Bien sûr que cette école ne lui manquait pas, elle n'existait pas. C'était sa co-créatrice qui lui manquait. Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

 _Au 12, Square Grimmauld, l'atmosphère avait été morose alors que la chasse aux horcruxes ne faisait que commencer. Ron était parti inspecter les étages à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les aider dans leur expédition prochaine, laissant Harry et Hermione sur le canapé dans le petit salon. Le sauveur du monde sorcier regardait dans le vide, contemplant la situation. Il avait peu d'espoir de survivre cette fois-ci. Après ce qu'il avait vu entre Dumbledore et Voldemort au ministère, son pouvoir semblait dérisoire._

 _-Tu me fais de la place dans ta tête ? Avait demandé Hermione, la tête sur son épaule._

 _C'était une expression qu'il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois lorsque la jeune femme avait voulu savoir à quoi il pensait. Il aimait ce petit rituel entre eux, c'était la seule qui demandait son autorisation avant d'entrer dans sa tête. Même Ron, son meilleur ami, estimait qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'Harry pensait, le pressant de questions le plus souvent._

 _-Je ne pense pas…je ne pense pas que je vais m'en sortir cette fois Hermione. Et… et ça me terrifie Mione, avait-il répondu d'une voix tremblante._

 _-Oh Harry ! C'est normal d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de vous perdre Ron et toi. Mais la peur c'est une bonne chose aussi, ça te rend plus prudent et Merlin sait qu'un Gryffondor tel que toi en a besoin, avait-elle ricané. Pour une fois, on ne va pas foncer tête baissée vers le danger. On va être préparé et on va avoir un plan. C'est à ça que sert la peur, à éviter les erreurs. Et non seulement on va se préparer pour Celui-dont-le-nez-ne-peut-être-volé mais aussi pour après la victoire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire une fois que tout sera fini ?_

 _Harry avait éclaté de rire face au sobriquet dont Hermione avait affublé à Voldemort, une fois de plus rappelé à quel point la jeune fille lui était essentielle. Après s'être repris, il avait répondu à son amie :_

 _-Je ne sais pas, Mione. J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, tu vois ? Quelque part j'ai toujours pensé que je n'irai jamais plus loin que Poudlard. Je lui ai laissé le pouvoir de voler mon futur, à cause de lui je ne me suis jamais autorisé à y penser, à planifier, tu comprends ? Quand on me demandait ce que je voulais faire, je répondais toujours Auror mais c'était un mensonge. Je ne veux pas me battre toute ma vie et je ne veux pas la pression qui va avec. J'ai juste répondu ce que tout le monde voulait entendre. Le problème c'est que j'aurais jamais une vie normale si je gagne contre lui. Les gens attendent toujours plus, et ils vont continuer à demander jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien à offrir. Ils vont m'user jusqu'à la moelle je le sais._

 _-Mais maintenant tu peux planifier Harry, c'est une raison de plus pour le battre. Ça fait longtemps tu sais, que j'ai remarqué. Comment tu n'étudies pas pour réussir mais pour survivre. Comment tu ne considères pas Poudlard comme une école mais comme un camp d'entraînement. On t'a jamais autorisé à penser à toi et je blâme Dumbledore autant que Voldemort ou les Dursley pour ça. Les décisions qu'il a prises pour toi et la façon dont il t'a élevé pour être le héros du Monde Sorcier… c'était mal. Je ne doute pas qu'il avait de l'affection pour toi, mais sûrement pas autant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Un grand-parent n'élève pas un enfant comme un soldat. Et s'il savait qu'au final ça allait être toi contre Tu-sais-qui, il aurait du s'assurer que tu profites de tout ce que la vie a à offrir et il aurait dû t'entraîner. Vraiment t'entraîner je veux dire, pas te montrer des souvenirs ou t'envoyer te faire violer l'esprit par Rogue. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il voulait que tu vives après. Mais moi je le veux, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es le premier ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et le meilleur depuis. Et s'il faut partir à l'autre bout du monde pour que tu sois tranquille, je le ferai et je traînerai Ron par les oreilles. Mes parents sont déjà en Australie et après la guerre, il faudra que j'aille les retrouver. On pourrait commencer une vie là-bas tous les trois et pour ce qui est des autres, il y a les portoloin ou le Réseau de Cheminette. Mais s'il faut planifier une expatriation, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que je tu veux faire._

 _Harry était resté sans voix face à la tirade d'Hermione. Le passage sur Dumbledore, c'était quelque chose auquel il avait lui-même pensé, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme pouvait partager ses pensée. La fillette et sa vénération des figures d'autorité avait disparu depuis longtemps. Quant à quitter le pays, ce n'était pas un mauvaise idée. Rien d'autre que ses amis ne le retenaient au Royaume-Uni et tous les points que la jeune sorcière avait avancé étaient valides. Cependant, il doutait sérieusement que Ron quitterait son pays, où, s'il survivait à la guerre, il serait considéré comme un héros. Et il savait également à quel point Hermione était amoureuse du rouquin. Mais à cet instant, il avait décidé de ne pas y penser et de se projeter dans ce monde imaginaire tel que Hermione lui avait demandé._

 _-L'enseignement peut-être… commença-t-il hésitant, j'ai toujours aimé aider les autres et avec l'AD je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais enseigner. Même si au début je n'étais pas sûr que je pouvais le faire, que je n'étais pas sûr de moi, ça m'a plu, ça m'a vraiment plu. Ils m'écoutaient tous. Ils m'écoutaient moi,_ ** _Harry_** _et pas l'Élu. Oui, je crois que j'aimerai enseigner._

 _-C'est exactement ce que j'envisageais pour toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas t'influencer comme tous les autres mais je suis sûr que ce sera parfait pour toi. Je pense que je vais enseigner aussi, je ne me vois vraiment pas travailler au Ministère. Je veux dire, je veux changer les choses certes, mais pas à ce niveau là. Et j'aurais vraiment du mal à me regarder dans le miroir si je travaillais là-bas après tout ce qu'on y a vu. Le problème si on considère toujours l'Australie, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'école de sorcellerie là-bas. Et le problème des autres écoles c'est que les curriculums sont vraiment pauvres et…_

 _-Tu veux ouvrir ton école, il l'interrompit, voyant où elle voulait en venir._

 _Elle se mordit les lèvres, prête à affronter la volée d'arguments qu'elle savait qu'il allait lui lancer mais rien ne vint._

 _-C'est génial Hermione ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, la jeunesse sorcière manque cruellement de discernement tu n'as qu'à voir le nombre de gens qui croient ce que publient le Prophète. Déjà je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les né-moldus n'avaient pas à prendre de cours pour apprendre ce qu'i savoir sur le monde sorcier, je suis sûr que ça diminuerait les tensions entre les sang purs et eux. Merlin sait que j'en aurais eu besoin en arrivant, j'aurais au moins appris à gérer Malfoy. Tu savais que ma famille était plus anciennne et plus riche que la sienne ? Dans la hiérarchie du monde sorcier ça me place plus haut que lui. Bien sûr que je ne serais pas allé me parader devant tout Poudlard mais ça m'aurait permis d'éviter un bon nombre de conflits. Et tout ça je l'ai appris à Gringotts l'année dernière. J'ai aussi des sièges au Magenmagot et à partir de vingt-et-un ans je peux prendre mon statut de Lord des familles Potter, Black et Peverell. Je suis un futur Lord, Mione, et tu crois que Dumbledore aurait pris la peine de me le dire ? Non, bien sûr que non parce que pourquoi me donner ne serait-ce qu'un brin de contrôle dans ma vie ! Notre école sera différente. Pas de Cerbère ou de Basilique, de Détraqueurs ou de tournoi à la noix. Ce sera un lieu de formation. Je veux que les futures générations soient plus informées que je ne l'ai été. Cela signifierait un cours d'Études au Monde Moldu obligatoire pour les sang-purs bien sûr. Et j'ai encore plein d'autres idées comme…_

 _-Notre école…, souffla timidement Hermione. Tu as dit notre école. Oh Harry ! cria-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai tellement d'idées moi aussi. Je pensais à Rémus et à comment les livres n'étaient qu'un ramassis de sottises et j'ai pensé à un cours d'Histoire des Créatures. Ça influerait toutes les créatures et pas seulement les Goblins comme avec Binns. Bien sûr on envisagerait les situations sous l'angle sorcier mais aussi sous l'angle des créatures, on pourrait inviter des intervenant…_

 _La discussion s'était poursuivie, passionnée et les deux prenaient plaisir à s'envoyer leurs idées, les voir critiquées et améliorées. Harry avait détesté l'idée du cours en bibliothèque mais Hermione avait été intransigeante._

 _-Ils ont besoin d'apprendre comment trouver leur information eux-mêmes Harry, avait-elle dit sévèrement, la plupart des devoirs des élèves sont basés sur le bouche-à-oreille. De ce fait, l'information se dégrade de bouche en bouche, d'année en année et l'éducation elle-même se dégrade. Regarde Ron, tu te rappelles en troisième année quand il avait demandé aux jumeaux de l'aider avec son devoir de potions. Oui, tu peux grimacer mais tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas laissé copier sur lui. D'ailleurs je l'aurais aidé s'il ne m'avait pas insulté, enfin passons. Si tu te souviens, il a eu un T et deux semaines de retenue ainsi qu'un savon par Rogue. Toi plus que personne devrait savoir que les rumeurs et le téléphone arabe fait de la vérité. Les informations contenues dans les livres ne changent pas qualitativement, peu importe le nombre d'étudiants qui les utilisent. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi le faire sans magie, je vais te répondre. C'est très simple. La magie tue les neurones. Métaphoriquement bien-sûr. Mais si tu leur retire leur baguette à la bibliothèque, ils se transforment en poulet à qui on a coupé la tête. Ils doivent pouvoir trouver par eux-même au lieu de toujours utiliser la magie. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai appris en cherchant une seule information et en parcourant les livres au lieu d'utiliser un sort tu serais surpris. C'est comme les moldus et Internet, ils en sont tout aussi dépendants que les sorciers à la magie et c'est tout aussi imprécis que le bouche-à-oreille. Parfois il faut choisir entre ce que y est bien et ce qui est facile. Oui, je cite du Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore et alors ?_

 _Elle avait réussi à le convaincre et la discussion avait continué longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'il avait mentionné être Lord Peverell et que la conversation retourne à la guerre et au livre que Dumbledore lui avait laissée, les Contes de Beddle le Barde._

-Et oh! Sirius à Harry, je répète Sirius à Harry!

-Quoi ? répondit-il, confus en sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu étais parti loin, ça fait deux minutes qu'on te pose des questions et que tu nous fixes sans répondre. Bien sûr, on a mis du temps à comprendre que ton esprit était ailleurs. On a cru que tu avais été frappé par un _Stupéfix_ ou un _Petrificus Totalus_ sauvage au début, puis on a pensé à te ramener parmi nous avec un rituel nécromancien mais James…

-J'ai compris, coupa soudainement le fils de la mort, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et vous vous êtes inquiétés. Désolé, c'était impoli de partir dans ma tête en pleine conversation.

-Wow Sirius, regarde le petit nouveau sait lire entre tes lignes, taquina James d'une voix subjective en jouant des sourcils.

Et c'était vrai, ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés malgré la façon dont Sirius en avait plaisanté. Le regard lointain blessé et en deuil de Harry les avait pris de court et ils s'étaient tous promis de ne pas demander comment l'école en était venu à disparaître.

Harry rougit furieusement face à l'insinuation mais ne se laissa pas défaire.

-Et alors James, jaloux ? Tu veux que je lise entre tes lignes aussi, demanda-t-il de la voix la plus suave qu'il pouvait maîtriser.

C'était faux, la voix la plus suave qu'il pouvait maîtriser était borderline Fourchelang et vraiment sexy selon la majorité des chanceux qui avaient eu l'honneur de voir Harry éméché. Notamment Seamus Finnigan qui répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le Fourchelang dans la bouche de Harry faisait rude concurrence à l'Amortentia. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec l'alcool mais il se souvenait avec honte du peu de fois ou c'était arrivé. Il avait à chaque fois été animé d'une telle chaleur, glissant sans s'en rendre compte et avec aise en Fourchelang et faisant des avances à la plupart de ses camarades masculins. Apparemment, le Survivant bourré était bisexuel mais Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas dû qu'à l'alcool. Cependant, il n'avait pas trouvé de coin d'ombre loin des projecteurs pour y réfléchir tranquillement. La plupart des gens se seraient fait une joie de parler à Rita s'ils avaient eu une chance de passer la ceinture du Survivant. Seamus n'avait pas passé la ceinture, se contentant de baisers imbibés de Whisky-Pur-Feu et de commentaires coquins dans la langue des serpents mais jamais il ne serait allé se vanter même s'il y avait eu plus et Harry le savait. Il avait longtemps hésité à aller plus loin une fois sobre avec l'irlandais, mais la guerre avait occupé toute son attention et au final il savait que le garçon était destiné à finir avec Dean, peu importe le nombre de conquêtes féminines du basané.

-Tu ne peux pas être jaloux James, il lit peut être entre mes lignes, mais il passe ses doigts dans tes cheveux, taquina à son tour Sirius.

Harry piqua un fard et il remarqua que James faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'imiter, en vain. Leur regard se croisa brièvement et tous deux baissèrent la tête gêné. Ce fut Rémus qui les sortit de l'embarras et Harry intima à Merlin de bénir son âme.

-Tu as parlé du cours d'Esprillusion, c'est quoi exactement, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ah ça, c'est en quelque sorte une branche de la Transfiguration et des magies de l'esprit. Ça comprend des cours d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie, de méditation et mon aspect préféré : les illusions. Beaucoup de gens les sous-estime et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne sont pas enseigné à Poudlard malgré votre Maîtresse de Transfiguration parfaitement capable. Le problème c'est que d'après votre Ministère, ne relève de la Transfiguration que ce qui a trait à la matière. Or, les illusions sont immatérielles même si on peut leur donner une substance en conjurant des pierres dans la formule… Enfin bref, les illusions sont très utiles que ce soit dans le domaine de la farce ou même dans le duel. Quelques sorts d'illusions vous sont appris comme le Désillusionnement ou les glamours basiques mais ils sont trop peu puissants pour tromper quelqu'un qui sait où regarder. Par exemple je suis sur que Dumbledore peut remarquer la présence d'un glamour, d'un sort de désillusionnement ou même d'une cape d'invisibilité. Après tout c'est un maître de la Transfiguration. Cependant, j'aime me dire que je pourrais le tromper. Après tout je suis arrivé aux illusions de niveau 10.

-C'est fascinant, je regrette que ça ne nous soit pas enseigné. Comme tu pourras remarquer, le Royaume-Uni connaît une restriction magique sans précédent. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des élèves ici passent leur vacances à l'étranger. Beaucoup de pays sont plus ouverts et progressistes et on y trouve de nombreux savoirs qui nous sont refusés ici. En plus, la Trace sur nos baguettes ne fonctionne que dans les frontières du pays, ajouta-t-il, l'air malicieux. James me rapportent souvent des livres de ses voyages et c'est passionnant.

Harry songea a sa baguette qui n'était bien sûr pas doté de la Trace. Il savait que les touristes et immigrants qui venaient au Royaume-Uni étaient obligés de venir enregistrer leur baguette au Ministère et que les mineurs étaient obligés de se faire apposer la Trace. Il était en quelque sorte en situation irrégulière. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que personne n'irait chercher du côté du ministère. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à soumettre sa baguette si particulière à une inspection et encore moins de se faire affubler de la Trace une nouvelle fois. Pour l'instant, il ne dirait rien et si on le lui reprochait, il dirait qu'il en avait aucune idée et qu'il pensait que le Protocol de Prévention de la Magie Juvénile (PPMJ) était encore actif malgré son expatriation. Il s'était renseigné le PPMJ était un traçage de signatures magiques juvéniles. Ce traçage n'était pas relié à la baguette et était donc plus précis. Et non seulement ça, mais l'environnement autour du sorcier était enregistré également. C'est à dire que le PPMJ aurait repéré son Patronus à Privet Drive, mais aussi les deux détraqueurs et son cousin donnant ainsi un bilan bien plus précis de la situation. Le protocole considérait aussi les demeures des jeunes sorciers comme des endroits privés et le traçage s'arrêtait à sa porte. Ainsi, les sorciers pouvaient utiliser la magie l'été, dans l'intimité de leur propre maison. Harry aurait aimé avoir eu cette chance avec les Dursley, il les aurait effrayé jusqu'à la soumission.

-Je regarderais si j'ai des livres qui pourraient t'intéresser. Et j'essayerai de te montrer quelques trucs. Après tout la pratique n'est pas interdites, les informations sont juste restreintes. C'est ce que je trouve intéressant avec ce gouvernement. Au lieu de bannir la pratique ouvertement, il le font en Serpentard et ils te coupent l'accès à l'information comme ils le font avec le Prophète. Bien sûr, dans un monde parfait, seul le Royaume-Uni a ces informations ce qui n'est pas le cas. Donc si je veux, je peux légalement vous apprendre. En y repensant je ne peux pas légalement te prêter mes livres mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre des notes sur ce que je dis…, conclut-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens telle une promesse.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas de livres à prêter à Rémus puisque sa connaissance en la matière venait de son père. Ce dernier ne l'avait bien sûr pas renvoyé aussi inexpérimenté et aussi inepte qu'il était arrivé. Même si pour lui, tout n'avait duré qu'un long jour, il avait probablement passé des années avec son père dans les limbes. Le temps s'écoulait différemment la-bas, et la fatigue n'existait pas. Le problème c'est que sa magie non plus ne pouvait pas y être utilisée et tout ce qu'il avait appris n'était que de la théorie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Il avait appris avec avidité et avait tout noté entre les pages de son grimoire. Le grimoire de Harry Wōden, élève et fils de la Mort. Les mouvements de baguette avait été appris et répétés avec sa baguette actuelle et il n'avait eu qu'une hâte, celle de sentir sa magie y passer pour aboutir au résultat attendu. Lorsqu'il avait pu, les sorts d'illusion avaient vraiment été ses favoris. L'imagination était sa seule limite.

-C'est à se demander ce que tu fais chez Gryffondor avec un plan si Serpentard, Wōden, taquina James.

-Oh Potter, le Choixpeau y a pensé fortement crois moi. J'ai du me battre avec cette chose je te jure, après tout, le vert n'est pas ma couleur.

Les rires suivirent sa déclaration. Tous appréciaient l'honnêteté du garçon. Ils savaient que le garçon prenait un risque en leur en parlant. Après tout, la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard était bien connu. Cependant, ils avaient déjà un loup et un serpent dans leur antre, donc un de plus ne ferait pas de mal. En effet, le Choixpeau avait également et sans surprise considéré Serpentard pour Sirius avant de se rétracter face au venin du garçon de onze ans. Qui aurait pensé qu'un enfant de cet âge avait un tel vocabulaire.

-Je ne dirai pas la même chose, lança James sans réfléchir, je trouve que le vert est ta couleur.

Ce fut le rouge cependant, qui colora leurs joues lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qui venait d'être dit.

* * *

 _Voilà après une longue très longue attente (tête baissée, air coupable), un nouveau chapitre de Un cadeau mortel._

 ** _Donnez moi vite vos avis !_**

 _PS : pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, je publierai vite._

 _-Miklanj_


End file.
